


A touch as beautiful as this

by Lady_Athena



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: (But Richard Tozier does), :(, ALL HAPPINESS AND NO ANGST, But lucky for him Richie is on the job!, Dances, Dancing, Dorks in Love, Dumb dancing, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie has no one to dance with, Eddie is a goob, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Goobers in Love, Happy, Happy Ending, I KNOW IT WAS A FIRST FOR ME TOO, M/M, None of those girls deserve Eddie anyway, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie is a goob, Slow Dancing, Teen!Reddie, WTF, Who am I, all of the adorableness, alright, cuteness, i'm out, like one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Athena/pseuds/Lady_Athena
Summary: “What’s the great Spaghetti Man doing in the corner all by his lonesome?” Richie asked before plopping down in the seat next to Eddie.“No one wants to dance with me.” Eddie sighed softly. “I mean, Carla Rogers hinted at it a few days ago, but now, I don’t think she’s even here.” He frowns softly.“I’m sorry, Eds.” Richie placed his chin onto his hand as he scanned the sea of young teens. Ah, the scent of too much perfume or cologne to the reek of desperation that flooded Richie’s nose made him glad he didn’t have a date.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 100





	A touch as beautiful as this

**Author's Note:**

> Song Recommendations:   
> Touch by Sleeping at last (For the slow song)  
> Make you mine by Public

There was a dance, almost all high school had a dance or even more than once every year. So, why would the Loser’s club high school be any different? Still, Eddie didn’t really care to dance, yet somehow he had been convinced to go by Bev and Ben. They both harked how it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. 

So, here was Eddie, sitting in the back of the school’s gymnasium with a scowl painted across his features. Ben and Bev were dancing together, having the time of their lives. Stan was chatting with a girl named Patty from their Sociology class. Hell, even Bill was dancing with a girl named Audra. Everyone was having fun, except Eddie. 

Mike couldn’t come since he still didn’t go to their school, and Eddie has yet to see Richie even come through the doors of the gym. He hasn’t been asked by anyone to dance, and although he didn’t want to dance, the fact that no one came up to him kind of sucked. Here he was dressed in formal clothing that his mother never let him wear out anywhere but Church. 

Just when he thought the night couldn’t get any better, there came Richie who showed up. His long hair had been pulled into a short ponytail. Surprisingly, he was all dressed up in clothing that didn’t make him look like a total dumpster fire. The young man grins excitedly the moment his eyes locked onto Eddie’s. 

“What’s the great Spaghetti Man doing in the corner all by his lonesome?” Richie asked before plopping down in the seat next to Eddie. 

“No one wants to dance with me.” Eddie sighed softly. “I mean, Carla Rogers hinted at it a few days ago, but now, I don’t think she’s even here.” He frowns softly. 

“I’m sorry, Eds.” Richie placed his chin onto his hand as he scanned the sea of young teens. Ah, the scent of too much perfume or cologne to the reek of desperation that flooded Richie’s nose made him glad he didn’t have a date. 

“Honestly, this sucks. I was hoping maybe we’d all spend time together. I guess I should have known better with the others actually having dates.” Eddie commented. 

“Ah, well, dates aren’t that great anyway. I don’t have anyone.” Richie grinned to Eddie. 

“That’s because no one wants you, Rich.” Eddie snorted softly. 

“Rude! I am a delight! Just ask your mother-dearest.” He wiggled his eyebrows which caused Eddie to fake gag.

“Disgusting, Richie. Truly disgusting.” He rolled his eyes at Richie who tossed his head back and cackled. 

“This really does suck.” Richie groaned. “You wanna bounce?” He asked as Eddie looked to him with a frown.

“And leave our friends?” Eddie questioned. 

“They seem preoccupied with some things,” He gestures to the other Losers, “Besides, I know how to make up for all those girls who are missing out on the great Edward Spaghedward.” He grins excitedly. 

“How?” Eddie quirked an eyebrow before blinking in shock when Richie offers him out a hand. 

“Follow me, Dear Eds, and I shall show you your wildest dreams,” He explains, “Come on.” 

Eddie bit his lip gently before a grin bloomed across his features. His smaller hand slowly slid into Richie’s before the taller boy was yanking him out of the chair. They headed out of the gym room towards Richie’s car as Eddie couldn’t stop the burst of laughter that escaped him.

“Where are we going? I have to be here when Stanley comes to take me home!” He exclaims around his laughter. 

“Fear not, Eddie! I shall take you home when the time comes! For now, come with me!” He explains, opening the car door. Eddie felt his face grow warmer at Richie’s smile. 

“Okay,” He whispers, climbing into the car. 

Richie closed the door as Eddie buckled his seat belt before Richie rounded the car. He climbed in before turning the car on, blasting the heater since the cold air of November made both of them shiver. The two shared a grin before Richie pulled out of the school’s parking lot, driving off towards the clubhouse. 

“So, how are you going make me feel better about all those girls rejecting me?” He asked, glancing at Richie. 

“You’ll see! Jeez, Eds, calm your pants down. I’m going to make good on my word.” Richie assured with a firm nod. 

Eddie rolled his eyes playfully before glancing out the window. He started at the night sky with a dazed expression when Richie was shutting off the car. He blinked rapidly, looking up to see there were just outside the woods. 

“What are we doing here?” He questioned, looking over to Richie. 

“Come on, follow me,” He smiles, getting out of the car as Eddie pouts. 

“Richie--” He’s cut off by Richie snagging his hand and yanking him out of the car. “Agh! You asshat!” He huffs. 

Richie drags him into the woods before leading him down into the clubhouse. Eddie huffed before shielding his eyes when Richie turned on an oil lamp in order to light up the clubhouse. 

“Are we--Are we down here to drink? Because if so, I’m leaving.” Eddie argues, causing Richie to roll his eyes. 

“I’m not that much of a drinker, Eds.” He comments before pulling out a small cassette tape from one of the bags they all leave here. “Besides, I said I was going to make it up to you about the dancing.” He points out, walking over to the small stereo they had for music on occasions. 

“Oh?” Eddie frowns when Richie pops the tape in before turning it on. “How is this going to--” He’s cut off once more by Richie holding out his hand. 

Soft music poured through the speakers as Eddie blinked in shock. He looked over at Richie, noticing the goofy grin on his flushed face. 

“Will you dance with me, Eddie?” He asked when Eddie smiles softly. 

“You--You want to dance?” Eddie questioned, causing Richie to snort.

“Nope, I just wanted to get your hopes up.” He rolled his eyes before taking Eddie’s hands and placing them onto his shoulders. 

Eddie’s breath caught in his throat at the feeling of Richie’s hands slowly sliding onto his hips. His mouth felt dry as he stared into Richie’s eyes. Richie slowly swayed them to the music, grinning at Eddie. He slowly rested his head on Richie’s chest while listening to the rhythmic beat of Richie’s heart. 

Suddenly it thumped faster, almost galloping at the feeling of Eddie so close to him. Richie immediately dug his teeth into his lower lip in order not to mess up this moment with his loud mouth. Having Eddie here, and now, was like the most precious thing to Richie. 

Eddie slowly tilted his head up to meet Richie’s gaze, fire burning within those irises. All of the air in Richie’s lungs escaped him. He didn’t know what to do, especially with Eddie staring this intensely at him. 

Suddenly, he didn’t get a choice in the matter. Eddie pulled him down with a hand on the back of his neck, smashing their mouths together. Richie’s eyes widened before he moved his glasses since it was squishing their faces. He tilted his head to the side in order to deepen the kiss. 

Eddie’s fingers slid their way through Richie’s locks, tugging gently. A moan was tore from Richie’s throat as he pulled Eddie flushed against his body. The kiss turned heated as the two boys stopped swaying to the music. The same music that had been lost in the background of their kiss. Neither of them noticed the changing of the song until an upbeat tempo started to play. Eddie pulls away with a gasp before he looked up to Richie. He was watching Eddie with bated breath.

“You kissed me back.” He comments dumbly, causing Richie to snort. 

“Yeah, you do that when you like someone.” He whispered as Eddie’s eyes widened. 

“You--You like me?” He questioned.

“Am I reading this wrong? Because I thought you liked me considering you kissed me first.” Richie points out. 

“I--I do! I do--I just had no idea that you liked me back…” He trailed off while biting his lip. 

“Well, I think I just kinda proved that by kissing you back. Wouldn’t you say?” Richie snorts, causing Eddie to blush. 

“This went a lot smoother in my head.” He mumbles. 

“You planned this in your head? Huh. I guess we both plan things. I thought about tonight too. I was scared you wouldn’t come with me,” Richie explains, “But we both should know that we aren’t that smooth.” He grins. 

“I guess not. We are kinda dumb,” Eddie snorts, “So, since I like you… and you like me. Does that mean we should date?” He questioned when a grin bloomed across Richie’s mouth. 

“Well, I’d have to break up with your mom. I don’t know if her old heart can handle that.” He comments solemnly. 

“Are you fucking kidding me!” Eddie exclaims, shoving Richie back. “I take it back! I don’t like you!” He groans loudly, making Richie laugh. 

“Nope! Too late! You are mine, Eddie Spaghetti!” He grins before smashing their mouths together again. 

After Richie pulled away, he noticed the beat of the song. He grinned before taking Eddie’s hands in his own as he started to dance like a dumbass, only to make Eddie laugh. He dramatically spun Eddie around, dipping him down and making him laugh harder. 

Oh, if Richie could bottle up that sound forever, he would. Eddie’s laugh was the best music. He was smiling as he thumped Eddie back against his chest before he hooked his chin on Eddie’s shoulder. 

“So, this better than any girl who would dance with you?” He questioned. 

“It’s alright,” He grins at Richie huffs. “No, this is… Perfect.” He assured when Richie smiles before burying his face into Eddie’s neck.

Richie chuckled softly when the song ended, turning once again into a slower beat. Richie held his arms around Eddie’s waist as Eddie’s arms rested over top of Richie’s own. They swayed to the music as Eddie’s eyes fluttered shut. 

Richie couldn’t believe it, Eddie was his. He didn’t think any of this would work, but here he was with Eddie in his arms! Eddie liked him back! His heart was thundering against his chest as he held Eddie tightly, so afraid he’d open up his eyes. Especially if this would it would all be a dream.

Eddie was smiling softly, head leaning against Richie’s forehead. This, right here, was so much better than any dance he would have at the gym with those girls. Because with Richie, it was genuine. And he would spend the rest of his life, right here in this moment forever if he could. 


End file.
